


X-Men: First Class

by doctorwhoatsonandsherlock



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: AU, Airport AU, Lost luggage AU, M/M, Possibly OOC, not that ooc I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorwhoatsonandsherlock/pseuds/doctorwhoatsonandsherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You'll understand the title later on in the story but I swear it makes sense. Strangers Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr are both caught up in some baggage claim troubles (darn that TSA) and get booted from their flights and transferred to another flight... four and a half hours later. </p>
<p>a combination of AU ideas from two posts on tumblr that I linked to on my tumblr post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	X-Men: First Class

"Due to a report of a possible contraband item in checked-on luggage, some checked bags from flight 10785 from Munich, flight 3348 from Rome and flight 2365 from London may be searched at random. We thank you for your cooperation and wish you safe travels!"

"No no no no no! I have a connecting flight to Washington DC in half an hour, my luggage needs to make it onto that plane! All of my research is in that suitcase and I have an important meeting to attend tomorrow, can’t you randomly search another bag?"

"I’m sorry sir, it’s standard procedure. I don’t choose the bags that get searched.’

"Well how long do you think this ‘standard procedure’ is going to take?"

"4, maybe 5 hours. They have to scan the bags and send samples off to a lab. We have high safety standards here and won’t leave anything to chance."

Just as Charles was about to go off on a rant to the security kiosk worker, a tall, sharply dressed man approached the counter and slammed his fist down angrily.

"Excuse me!" he bellowed, loud enough that most of the travelers in the baggage claim area turned around to stare, "This is an outrage! I have a connecting flight that leaves in 30 minutes and you’ve chosen  _my_  luggage to randomly search?!”

"As I told this man here, I don’t choose the luggage that gets searched hon. You’ll have to wait until we’re done with the search to put you on another flight with your luggage, with no extra cost to you of course."

The tall man narrowed his eyes, and with a voice that was quiet but full of rage, asked “And  _when_ will that next flight be?”

The man accented each word sharply, sounding more frustrated with each word he spoke.

"Well let’s see here…. Mr. Lehnsherr, correct? The next flight to Washington DC leaves at 10:45 pm."

_"10:45!?"_ Charles thought, “ _It’s only 6pm now, what am I supposed to do in this godforsaken airport for 4 and a half hours?”_

The man seemed to share his sentiments, only, a little more verbally.

"WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO FOR 4.5 HOURS? THIS IS AN ABSOLUTE OUTRAGE!" 

His face contorted into a look of pure anger as the servicewoman attempted to pacify him.

"Sir, I’m sorry but this is all we can do for you. Mr. Xavier, you seem to be in the same situation, so the same flight information will apply to you. Here is your flight information and I’ll throw in a free coffee coupon for both of you that is applicable in the food court right up the escalator and to your right. We’re sorry for the inconvenience."

"Inconvenience my ass." the man muttered as he grabbed his coupon and boarding pass.

"Thank you miss." Charles replied as he tucked his pass and coupon into his pocket. 

As he walked toward the escalators to the food court, the man from the counter caught up to him. 

"Some bullshit this is. Random search? I think they’re targeting us and preventing us from getting where we need to go. I’ve got important business to take care of in DC and it needs to be dealt with as soon as possible."

"I’m sorry, I don’t think I caught your name earlier,’ Charles replied, realizing that this man would probably be his only source of entertainment for the next 4 hours, "I’m Charles Xavier."

The man extended a hand, “Erik Lehnsherr.” His grip was strong and his handshake was forceful, sending Charles off balance. 

They walked to the food court together and redeemed their coupons for scalding hot coffee that burned their tongues as they attempted to drink it. The burns were probably for the better, however, as they masked the bland, disgusting taste of whatever this cafe was masquerading as coffee.

The two sat across a table from each other as Erik picked up the New York Times and began to read the headlines.

_"Should I do it?"_ Charles wondered to himself. “ _I’m intrigued to know what is making this man so infuriated with this unexpected change of plans. I’m not too keen on it either but he seems about ready to commit murder for it.”_

Charles could easily read Erik’s mind, but something was holding him back. Some feeling that he just couldn’t put his finger on. He looked over at the man across from him, dressed in a well fitted grey suit and dress shoes and carrying a leather briefcase. Along with his perpetually angered expression, he looked like a man who means business.

Erik picked up one of the sugar packets from the center of the table and poured it into his coffee along with a splash of milk and began to stir, moving the silver spoon around the rim of the cup with a twirl of his finger, focusing more on the paper than his stirring. The movement shook Charles out of his thoughts as he focused on Erik’s coffee cup. He was stirring his coffee without touching the spoon, how odd. 

Wait.

"How in the world are you doing that?"

The stirring stopped as Erik put down his paper to look at Charles.

"Doing what?"

"You- you were stirring your coffee without touching the spoon!"

"Hmm? No I wasn’t, you must have been seeing it wrong. You’ve had a long flight and your eyes are probably tired, why don’t you have some of your coffee?"

_That’s it,_ Charles thought,  _time to see what’s going on in his head._

_"Look Erik, I saw what you did and I want you to know you are in the company of someone like you. There is nothing to fear, I’m just interested. I don’t have the pleasure of meeting people like you— well, people like us very often. "_

Erik leaned in across the table, “How did you do that?” he whispered fiercely.

"I’ll show you mine if you show me yours," Charles replied.

Erik grinned and raised an eyebrow, “Oooh in public? How naughty.” He looked around the bustling food court before turning back to Charles with a wink, “I’ll go first.”

It was now seven o’clock and the airport was jam packed with every type of traveler you could imagine. Parents lugging large suitcases as children trailed behind whining about how hungry or bored they were, middle aged businessmen with their compact carry-ons holding everything they need, lonely passengers absorbed in books, waiting for their flights to begin boarding- you name it, they were there. 

Erik motioned over to one of the businessmen types across the food court who was in the process of setting his tray of fast food down on the table and putting down his briefcase. Just as the man was about to sit down, his chair moved ever so slightly back from the table and he went tumbling to the ground, missing the chair completely.

"So you have the power to ruin someone’s day?" Charles said cheekily.

"I could send this entire airport and each plane overhead crashing to the ground if I desired to."

"Still sounds like ruining someone’s day to me."

"Fine then wise arse, show me what makes  _you_ so special.”

"See the woman over by gate 117? She’s feeling quite guilty about cheating on her husband while she pretends to be away for business. Her lover is the man pouring milk into his coffee at the station right behind you coincidentally."

"Charles I think he heard you," Erik said as the man approached their table. They both turned to look at the man, who easily had 150 pounds and about 4 inches on Erik, as he got nearer and nearer to where they were seated.

"What the fuck did you say about Charlotte and how the fuck do you know this? You some sort of stalker or something?"

Erik stood up, looking ready to fight the man if necessary although it looked obvious that he could squish Erik just by sitting on him. 

"I’m sorry sir, I said nothing of the sort. I’m sure you and Charlotte make a lovely couple," said Charles politely, resting his middle and index finger on his temple.

The man seemed to calm down immediately, “I’m sorry, I must’ve just heard you wrong. Been under a lot of stress lately and it must be getting to my head. Sorry again.” He walked over to Charlotte at the gate and handed her one of the coffees as if the encounter never happened.

"And you think my powers are for ruining someone’s day," Erik laughed as he sat down again. "So here we are, two freaks stuck in an airport together for three hours, what are the odds?"

"Well I’m not sure about you, but I don’t consider myself a freak, I prefer to use the term mutant. Our mutations are no different from those that cause hair and eye color variation, they’re just a little more extreme."

"I don’t see how ‘mutant’ is any more endearing than ‘freak’ is, it just sounds a little more scientific." Erik finished the last sip of his coffee and folded up his paper, making eye contact with Charles, "So Mr. Mutant, why are you headed to Washington DC?"

The intense eye contact threw Charles off guard. Erik’s eyes were piercing through him, seeming to look into his mind as if he were the one who possessed telepathic powers, not Charles. It didn’t seem threatening, but made Charles feel uncomfortable nonetheless.

Erik continued to stare directly at Charles as he replied, “W-well I’m off to see some government officials about my research in genetics and more specifically, genetic mutations.” 

"Oh well aren’t you a little genius! I didn’t mean that as a jab at your— smaller stature. Actually, maybe I did," Erik chuckled.

_"Goddamnit how am I supposed to respond to that?"_ "Thanks love," Charles blurted out, only realizing what he was saying about halfway through the word love. 

_"Fuck fuck fuck,"_ he thought, “ _How is he going to respond to that? He could easily crush me with my own chair, or stab me with a fork or…or…_ ”

"Ooh I love the way you say that. Say it again," Erik growled. 

_"God okay that went much better than expected,"_ Charles thought _, “Now I’m sitting across a cafe table from an extremely attractive mutant who seems to be attracted to me, or maybe just my voice, but who cares. If I believed in fate, this would be a sign.”_

"Thanks love," Charles said again, trying to sound as seductive as possible, meaning that it wasn’t very seductive at all. He lowered his voice so far that it cracked mid-phrase, making him sound like a boy struggling through puberty. Erik loved it regardless.

"Well now you have to say it," Charles said.

"Fine, as you wish," Erik replied. "Hello love," he said in a deep voice that was as smooth as silk, and added in a wink for good measure.

“ _Well fuck me.”_ thought Charles _. “Why is he so good at that and I sound like a dying crow when I even attempt it?”_

"Hey Professor McGenius, why don’t we ditch this cafe? Let’s take a little walk around and observe the beautiful scenery here in exotic Terminal 5," Erik proposed.

"That sounds wonderful. We should definitely take note of all the wildlife around here, I’ve never seen so many different species!" They both laughed and collected their bags. Erik grabbed the handle of his small briefcase in his right hand as Charles slung the long strap of his bag over one shoulder. As they began to walk, Erik grabbed Charles’ right hand in his own. Charles felt his hand clam up as he intertwined fingers with Erik. His own hands felt so small in comparison to Erik’s large, rough ones. 

Charles turned to Erik, “Don’t you think people will notice?” he whispered as they made their way out of the bustling food court.

"There are so many people here, I don’t think anyone will notice. And if so, who cares? Why give a damn about what they think?"

_"Now I have something to add to my mantra,"_ Charles thought, _“Mutant and proud, and gay and_   _proud._ ”

"Since we have some time on our hands, why don’t we play a little game? I’ll give you a person and guess what they’re thinking, and you’ll tell me I’m correct," Erik suggested.

"Don’t you mean tell you whether or not you’re correct? I highly doubt you’ll get it right every time."

"I’m sensing a lack of trust here! I may not have your gifts, Dr. Mind Reader, but ‘m not totally inept."

"Fine then, why don’t we start with the mother struggling to apprehend her children over by Gate 120? It should be  _sooo_  easy for you, given your natural talent Erik.”

"Charles, this is almost too easy. The look on her face obviously tells me that she’s thinking  _'Even though these boys are a pain in the ass, I still love them.'_  It’s similar to how I feel about you.”

"So close," Charles replied sarcastically, "But I hope you don’t feel the way she actually feels, because she’s almost seriously considering getting on a flight to Miami to get away from them. I sincerely hope you wouldn’t do that to me."

"Well now that you tried to trick me on my first guess I’m considering it," Erik scoffed.  He turned his head away from Charles and quickly let go of his hand.

_"Oh god what a baby, can’t even take a little joke,"_  Charles thought.

They walked in silence for a few minutes before Erik grabbed Charles’ hand again and bent down to give him a light kiss on the cheek. 

"Come on, you didn’t think I was gonna give up on you  _that_  quickly did you?” Erik laughed. 

"I can read your mind, remember? Why don’t we try again, but I’ll actually give you an easy one this time. Give me your best shot at the couple over at Gate 142, headed to the Bahamas."

"Now that’s more like it. Clearly this couple is madly in love. They’re off to go on their honeymoon and all they can think about is each other. And all the crazy sex they should be having. Now  _that’s_ more accurate to how I feel about you.”

Charles blushed, which made Erik burst out laughing, which in turn made Charles blush even harder.

"W-well you were correct nonetheless," Charles muttered.

"Which one am I correct about? The thoughts of the couple at gate 142, or the fact that we love each other and should be having some mind-blowing sex? Or both?" 

Charles looked visibly embarrassed, “Could you keep it down? We are in public and I’m sure no one wants to hear you talking about— these matters— while they’re just trying to catch a flight”

“‘These matters’? Are you afraid of the word ‘sex’ Charles? As someone who studies genetics I’m sure you have to know all about it.”

"I’m not afraid of that word!’ Charles argued.

"Then say it."

"Fine. Sex," Charles said quietly.

"What was that hon, I couldn’t hear you," Erik asked.

"I said  _sex._ ”

"A little louder, you know I’m hard of hearing," Erik chuckled.

"Sex," Charles said, with a hint of agitation.

"One more time?"

"BLODY HELL ERIK, I SAID SEX. WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT TO HEAR? DO YOU WANT ME TO SCREAM OUT ‘MY NAME IS CHARLES XAVIER AND I’M MADLY IN LOVE AND WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH THE MAN STANDING NEXT TO ME? WHAT DO YOU WANT ERIK?" 

Charles was stopped in the middle of the crowded terminal, fuming mad. Both him and Erik looked around at the crowd of people that had stopped to listen to Charles’ outburst. Businessmen were looking up from their papers, parents were ushering their children away and telling them that they were simply ‘arguing about grown-up stuff.’ Charles was still standing there, trying to calm down, so Erik decided to issue an apology to the crowd.

"I’m so sorry for my companion’s outburst. We’ve been through a lot with delays and mix-ups and he’s just a bit stressed at the moment. I hope you’ll forgive us. Charles darling, why don’t we just head to our gate, the flight is scheduled to board in half an hour."

As the crowd dispersed, Charles calmed down for Erik to take his hand once again and begin walking to their gate.

"You didn’t have to say it that loud, but that was exactly what I wanted to hear. It would have been a little nicer if it had just stayed between us though," Erik grinned.

Charles shot a glare at Erik as they continued walking towards the gate, their fingers still interlocked.

In a bit of poor planning, they had positioned themselves about as far way from their gate as they could when they walked away from the cafe and had to endure a 15 minute walk across the terminal to get back to their gate. As they arrived, the attendant at the desk began to make an announcement.

"There are 3 seats open in first class if any passengers would like to upgrade their tickets for a small fee. Please see me at the desk if you would like to upgrade your tickets. Thank you and have a nice flight."

_"Here’s an opportunity to show off a little more, and make it up to Erik after embarrassing the both of us back there,"_ Charles thought.

"Watch this," Charles whispered to Erik as he approached the desk. He once again placed the index and middle finger of his right hand on his temple before talking to the attendant. "Me and my partner would love to upgrade our tickets to first class."

"Sounds great sir! Now if I could just have your old tickets so I can exchange them for your first class ones that would be fantastic!"

Charles and Erik both handed over their comp tickets that they had received at the beginning of this fiasco and obtained first class tickets, Row 3, Seats A and B.

"Thank you! First class will begin boarding shortly, we hope you enjoy your flight!"

As the two walked to sit down in the waiting area near the gate, Erik questioned Charles’ as to why he would pay to upgrade their tickets.

"Charles you didn’t have to do that. I know you’re trying to make up for earlier but that must’ve cost you some serious money! I’m fine sitting in coach if you are, I don’t—"

"Don’t worry Erik, it didn’t cost a dime, just a little convincing," he said as he wiggled the fingers of his right hand. "These powers are good for more than just playing games and showing off. Plus the chairs recline all the way back. And there are curtains," Charles said with a wink.

"Oooooh I like the way you think Mr. Genius."

"Now boarding all first class passengers on flight 1125 to Washington DC. Again, now boarding all first class passengers on flight 1125 to Washington DC," the attendant boomed over the PA system.

"That’s our cue," Charles said to Erik as they both grabbed their carry-on bags and headed towards the entrance to the plane.

They found their seats quickly and took some time to check out the amenities. They had two seats right next to each other, both of which reclined all the way flat and had their own partitioning curtain separating them from the other passengers or each other.

"Well I think you made a good choice in ‘splurging’ on these first class seats," Erik said.

"Agreed," replied Charles. "Now if you’ll just leave me be," Charles joked as he pulled the curtain between them shut.

Erik opened the curtain, “Actually I was thinking that this arrangement would suit our needs better,’ he said as he shut the curtains that blocked the rest of the passengers out. Now, after a hectic evening filled with crowds and people, it was just the two of them.

Erik pulled Charles into a close embrace and kissed him for what seemed like forever. It was only when they were pulled away from each other, gasping for air that they noticed the voice of one of the flight attendants telling them to sit down and put their seat belts on.

"I’m sorry to interrupt, but you’ll need to fasten your seat belts. You may move about the cabin again once the captain has turned the fasten seat belt sign off."

"I’m sorry miss, I don’t think I’ll be able to wait that long," Erik sighed as he winked at Charles.

"Well sir, I’m sorry but those are the safety guidelines, and I would recommend that you follow them," she stated as she moved on to the next passengers.

"I’ll just have to keep myself satisfied with this for now," Erik said as he leaned across the armrest separating them and kissed Charles again.

The plane began to move down the runway as Charles gripped onto Erik’s hand tightly.

As they took to the skies, Charles turned to Erik with a longing expression on his face, “You know, I don’t think I can wait until the seatbelt sign is off either.”

"Well why don’t we see how well these fully reclining chairs really work? What they don’t know won’t hurt them," Erik said with a grin as he closed the curtain.


End file.
